1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool and apparatus for use in the coloring or other treatment of hair and, more particularly, to such a tool and apparatus for use in hair coloring or other treatment with the use of foil.
2. Description of the Background Art
High lighting, low lighting, panels, blocks and frosting hair are some of the most profitable markets in the professional cosmetology industry. Foil coloring is a technique used in hair salons, beauty schools, platform artistry and education many times over on a day to day basis. In the simplest situation, a foil is used without the aid of any support apparatus. Many times this yields unprofessional and inconsistent results. “Home-made” foiling devices developed for use in the professional hair industry may cause many problems, one being the problem of sanitation. These devices made the “professional job” of foil coloring look unprofessional.
The tools needed to do the job of foil coloring are many and the job of foil coloring is difficult at best. Many professionals employ apprentices or use tables and/or roll-a-bouts as helpers thus adding more cost to the salon, the salon worker and ultimately to the salon client. The technology of foil coloring has become more difficult in recent times. The hair industry and the hair client demand better foiling results. Television and magazines demonstrate models with hair styles the “average” salon worker can not or are not equipped to duplicate. It is imperative to perform with high quality in the professional hair industry. Neither prior art or home made devices present the tools or methods needed to achieve such high expectations or results.
The professional hair industry worker must manage one dimensional coloring just as easily as managing three or four dimensional colors. Today's methods and tools are old fashioned, difficult and unstable. Prior art technology has been unsuccessful in fulfilling the needs for professional foil coloring for over twenty years.
Prior art devices have proven to be out dated, hard to use and/or inadequate. Many of these tools are not designed with consideration of the complexity presented by foil coloring. It is important to be able to manipulate tools easily and ergonomically. The prior art is based on a theory of reaching horizontally for objects needed during the foil coloring process. The present invention is based on a “vertical theory” of reaching up and down for tools on a wearable tool kit, using a new and improved ergonomic foiling tool and a method of foiling that enables all levels of hair industry workers to achieve consistent and positive results every time.